In the shadows
by unfidelity
Summary: Micheal and Adam were basically Isekai-ed into the Harry Potter world but they can't interact with the books characters unless they interact with them first. Mostly OC in the start and more interaction with book characters later. I was incredibly drunk when this was written


"We are both getting fired Michael." said Adam

I sat there, mouth open in shock. I looked around the staff room, my eyes landing on the whirring vending machine in the left corner to try and avoid eye contact. As my eyes wandered, my mind was fully in use, like a computer's CPU at 100%, attempting to decipher the words Adam just told to me. Why were we fired? Oh, I should probably ask him the question.

"Adam, why were we fired" I managed to croak out, almost not saying the words at all.

"The higher ups decided that we were being paid too much, and decided to hire cheap labor overseas, damn idiots will learn that was a terrible idea sooner or later."

My eyes were back to staring down Adam, his eyes red and puffy. Suddenly the rooms edges seemed to become darker.

**Kill yourself.**

_No, why? I have so much to live for, I have friends that care about me_.

**No, you don't. You just made those friends to ignore your unhappiness.**

_Not anymore, my friends are my life, my everything._

**And what will your friends think when they see that you lost your job? Oh! I know! They will call you a worthless piece of shit and throw you out just like your parents did when you failed them! That was just an amazingly euphoric experience for little old me! Oh, when it happens to you, your going to cry, cry, and cry, until you end it all. And I will finally get to cry tears of joy again! Oh those will be the times!**

_No! I won't do it!_ Tears started to drip down my face. The room was almost pitch black.

"Michael, it's fine man, don't cry, we'll get another job together." said Adam, trying to cheer me up.

I didn't respond, I was too busy trying to forget my shitty past as the shadow of fears was taking over my conscience. Everything was pitch black and faint, fuzzy shadows were the only thing I could see as the dark shadow coaxed me even more.

**You'll never find a new job, especially with that worthless piece of shit you call a friend there. More like a manipulator!**

Adam isn't a manipulator! He's been my friend since high school and influenced me to get my life back together!

**This Adam is as great of an influence as those stupid ass fanfictions about Harry Potter. Just do it boy, end your miserable ass life.**

"Michael, please listen to me. Your life was great up to now and this is just a crappy part of life which…"

I couldn't hear him anymore. My vision was blurring out and the only thing I could see clearly was the door leading outside.

**Do it. End your miserable life.**

My eyes rolled back into my head. O...k, I'll do it, I will finally end my miserable life and go to hell with you. My mind stopped resisting the shadows constant demands and I accepted what I had to do.

**Finally! You've come to your senses! Go outside and run in front of a car, ending your life and maybe even that "friend" of yours if you're lucky.**

I pushed past Adam and opened the door to the outside and swiftly walked towards the highway. As I walked Adam kept trying to pull me back but my body was already taken over by the shadow and the sane part of me could only watch in horror as my body walked onto the highway as an eighteen wheeler came barreling down the road.

"Michael!" Screamed Adam, trying to push me away from the truck.

But it wasn't enough. We both got hit by the truck and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up everything was pitch black except a fuzzy white silhouette of a face creepily smiling at me.

**You finally did it! You ended your terrible, miserable life just to come with meee!? Now, I'll bring you to the depths of hell!**

A large gate opened up about a mile away from where we were. The gate was at least three stories tall and in the middle was an upside down cross with what looked like a Latin phrase circling around it.

Suddenly, an almost robotic like voice appeared:

_Demon detected. Initiating quarantine of selected object_

**Wait what! I thought I was supposed to be undetecta-**

_Quarantine Complete. Deleting demon._

The demon, I guess started almost glitch out in a sense and slowly the darkness turned into a pristine white. When I started to look around, I saw a person lying on the ground almost a football field away.

I started to walk over there and when I got a peek at his facial features i found Adam. I started to shake Adam and he started to wake up.

"Micheal? You're alive? I thought we both got hit by the truck?" Adam frantically asked a series of questions.

"I think we are dead Adam, a demon infected me? - and now we are in what I'm guessing is purgatory."

"A demon infected you?" Adam asked skeptically.

"Yeah a demon? Yeah… a demon infected me- somehow and told me to kill myself and then once I died, a robot or something came and deleted it."

"Well, I guess we should look around for something that might help us." said Adam.

"Yeah we probably should."

We started walking around the dark and discussed what was going to happen to us if we do find something or if we find nothing at all. After what felt like hours, a large door came into view. Once we got close enough, there was roman numerals and a Latin phrase that said _gubernatrix omnium natura mundi. _I lightly touched my hand on the cold stone door and said to Adam

"Should we open it?"

"We probably should, because what if this is the only way to go?" said Adam

"Then let's open it together."

We both nodded at each other and pushed the door open and we almost fell on our face. The door turned out to be so light it took barely any force to open. When we looked in there was a man wearing casual clothing and drinking a cup of tea.

"Please come sit before you ask any questions." said the Man waving his hand over the ground. "I'll answer anything you need."

Two chairs made out of stone slowly erupted out of the ground and once they finished a cushion popped out and flew up to the seat. We went over and sat down.

"I took you two long enough to get here!" the man said sarcastically. "Well nice to meet you Adam and Michael, my name is Elijah and I'm the administrator of you world."

"Nice to meet you Elijah." we both said nervously.

"Aww, thanks nice to meet you too." said Elijah. "Well I'm very sorry that you two had to die like that. You should've both lived until your 80s comfortably but it looks like a demon got past my firewall and got you killed."

"So what is going to happen to us?" asked Adam.

"Well, I'm going to send you to a different world and live happily there. Hell, I'll even give you each a wish for anything that you want." said Elijah waving his hand again. "Come choose what world that you want to go to."

A large screen fizzled into reality, showing a bunch of worlds to choose some. Some were fantasy worlds, more advanced ones, and many other weird placements.

"I don't we should choose anything like a fantasy world, we'll probably get killed and also the hygiene of most of the time periods seem pretty terrible." said Adam

Then, one showed up that caught both our eyes. The world of Harry Potter.

"Adam, how about the world of Harry Potter? It's only thirty years behind from where we were. And we'll get rich by investing into coin and stuff."

Adam grinned at the thought of being rich. "That sound like a good plan."

Elijah was grinning even harder than Adam "So the Harry Potter world is where you want to go? That looks like a nice choice for a world to go to. Now, what about these two wishes?"

"Will we get the ability to use magic right off the bat? If not, can I have magical powers?"

"You wouldn't get magical powers because your just ordinary people, so wish granted. Now, Michael what is your wish?"

"I wish for both of us to be immortal."

"Is that a good idea? I think you should reword it first. The magic here works like a command line. If you don't be specific enough of say it right, it will either not work outright or backfire in a bad way." warned Elijah. "What if it's been two-thousand years and you want to finally die?"

"So the way you access the command line is through Latin, right?"

"Ding Ding! Your correct." Elijah almost said it like a game show host.

"Alrighty then! I wish for both of us to be immortal but be able to die if we choose to!"

"Wish granted. Now it's sad to see you go, but I'm going to send you to the Administrator of the world you are going to." Elijah pouted. "I'm so bored here, I wish I could keep you here forever so we can just hang out but I promised to let you live out your life in a different world. So die quickly ok?"

Elijah snapped his fingers and then a sensation that felt like i was being bent in half and then rolled into a pretzel

* * *

Once that terrible sensation was over we were standing in front of another door. This one had no Roman numerals on the front and just Latin.

"Adam, do you think this door only has Latin on the front because of the Harry Potter world having lost of magic in it?"

"Probably."

We both pushed open the door and there was a woman sitting there that looked very much like J.K. Rowling.

"Are you J.K. Rowling?" I asked very abruptly.

"No that just someone I like to pretend to be in different worlds when I visit them." said the woman."My name is Isabella and I'm the administrator of the Harry Potter world or whatever you call it. Now come sit down with me."

There were already chairs waiting for us and we both sat down right in front of Isabella.

"I'm going to send you down there in a couple seconds, so listen closely ok? You're going to live in a forest together in a house by a river and you are not allowed to interact with any of the characters of the main characters unless they interact with you first. Oh, also you won't be able to talk about your past memories except to each other. Got it?" Isabella said it so fast I could barely understand what she was saying.

Isabella then snapped her fingers and everything went black. We didn't even get time to respond to what she said. But it didn't really matter, because we were going to another world.


End file.
